Illegal in all 50 States
by cookiesgal24
Summary: There's not many female hunters in this world. Here's a story of one. Her story starts in a small town in the small country of New Zealand...
1. Chapter 1

It started out like a normal day for Naomi Jackson. She woke up at 6am and went on her laptop, checking her social media and emails. She then had breakfast and left for school an hour and a half later. She sat through school for six hours. When she got home, she realised something was up.

The door was unlocked. That was odd. The door to my house was always locked. I opened the door and saw something that would give me nightmares for years to come. My best friend was standing over the bodies of my stepparents and half-brother. I didn't bother closing the door. Making little noise, I made my way over to the cupboard where my step dad, Bruce kept his hunting gun. I loaded the bullets into the gun. The noise made Alyssa turn around.

"You think that a simple gun can kill me?" She asks, laughing manically

"It should," I say, firing the shot. The bullet went through her heart. She did not fall however. She purely laughed.

"Like I said, a simple gun cannot kill me," She then held her head back and black smoke billowed out. Alyssa fell to the ground. I rushed over to my friend. I held her head up, making sure she could breathe.

"Thank you… Naomi," She drew her final breath and went cold.

Sam's phone started ringing. He answered it.

"Hello?" He paused "Yes this is Sam Winchester," This time Sam was silent for longer "And how is she related to us?" He paused "Okay, we live in Lebanon, Kansas. We can meet her in three days," I was worried. Why would Sam give away the location of the bunker?

"Sure, thanks," Sam hangs up.

"Who was that? And why did you give away our location?" I ask

"It was someone from child services New Zealand…"

"Who do we know that's from New Zealand?" I cut in.

"I'm getting there. Apparently we have a cousin,"

"A cousin? How is that possible?" I ask

"Would you let me finish? As I was saying that was child services New Zealand. Apparently we have a cousin. Her family had been murdered and we are the only living relatives she has. I told them the location of the bunker because they would have needed to send her to America by plane and so they're going to put her on a flight tomorrow and we are going to meet her and take her back to the bunker," Sam explained "From what I could gather her mother was Dad's younger sister,"

"Dad had a sister?" I asked.

"I'm surprised as you are Dean, now we better get going if we are to get the bunker ready for the new arrival,"

"And plan her disappearance," I mutter


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later Sam and I are dressed as the behind the scene workers of the airport. Our cousin's flight was due to disembark at any minute.

"Describe her to me again," I tell my little brother

"She has medium length brown hair, blue grey eyes and her ears are pierced," Sam told me.

"Kinda like that girl there?" I ask, pointing out a tall female. She'd just come off the plane and was looking confident as if she'd done it before.

"Yeah," Sam agrees and we walk over to the girl.

"Excuse me Miss but we were wondering if you were Naomi Jackson?" The girl nods.

"I'm Sam, this is Dean, we're going to get you out of here," My brother said.

"But I have to go through customs and border security before I enter the country," Naomi insisted "I know what happens to illegal immigrants. I've watched enough Border Patrol; I don't want to end up on it,"

"Yeah, well our line of work is difficult, it would be easier for both us and for you if you just disappeared, if you never made it into country," I tell her

"You want to kill me?" She asks "I finally meet the only living members of my biological family and they want to kill me,"

"We don't want to kill you. We just want to figureletivly kill you," Sam told her.

"I can handle a little not real death," Naomi agrees "But we will be getting my suitcases. They have everything I own that couldn't fit in my carry on,"

Naomi, Sam and I were sitting in the area for suitcases, waiting for Naomi's to either get unloaded or came out the back.

"So one is red the other has an orange tag that makes it quite recognizable," She tells us. She quickly scans the suitcases already out. She spots something and rushes forward. She picks up a grey suitcase with an orange tag. She then turns around and comes back to the hiding spot.

"And if it's anything I've learnt from years of travel, once you get one suitcase you wait for ages to get the others," She tells us

And she was right. It took us 30 minutes to get Naomi's other bag. In total it took us an hour to get out of the airport and back to the impala. We were currently sitting in the car on our way to the bunker. Naomi sat in the back seat, listening to a device and staring out the window. She groaned and pulled out her earphones. She fiddled with her device and put it into her backpack.

"So what is that difficult job you guys do?" She finally asks.

"Do you want to tell her Sammy or shall I?" Dean asks me.

"I'll tell her, you just keep your eyes on the road," I tell my older brother. I turn around to face Naomi.

"We're hunters,"

"So was Bruce, my step dad," She stated.

"Well we don't hunt deer and the like," I tell her.

"So what do you hunt?" She asks, confused.

"We hunt monsters, ghosts, demons and the like," I explain. She nods.

"That's it, just a nod?" Dean asks, looking into the mirror.

"I'm pretty open minded. Though I might want some proof to confirm that you aren't physios," Naomi explains "I've seen some weird stuff in the past few days. I think I can handle hunting the monster under my bed," Everyone went silent for a while. Dean and I both knew the reason why Naomi had come to live with us.

"You know how I'm dead but I'm actually not?" Naomi speaks up.

"Yeah," We both reply

"Well to make sure that Naomi Jackson isn't found alive, I was thinking about changing my name. Obviously not legally but as… my own personal witness protection," She explain "To something that is a tribute to those who have left me behind and I them,"

"That's fine by me;" Dean said "We lie a lot about who we are,"

"So what were you think of for your new name?" I ask

"I was thinking of AJ for the first name, The 'A' standing for Alyssa and the 'J' standing for Jackson. And for my last name I'm leaning towards Winchester, my mum's maiden name. She died when I was three,"

"Winchester is our last name. It's kinda feared by monsters and other hunters,"

"So My mum and your dad are siblings I'm guessing,"

"No wonder we've never heard about you then," Dean muttered "Our dad always kept secrets,"

"So did my mum,"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and I lugged AJ's suitcases into the bunker.

"Nice place," AJ commented. She then noticed something.

"Who's the dude in the trench coat?" She asks. I look into the main seating area. Cas is sitting at one of the tables, waiting.

"That's Castiel. He's an angel," Dean says

"Literally,"

"I'm not blind. I can see his wings," She tells us. We both look at AJ weirdly.

"Who is this?" Cas asked.

"Cas this is err… AJ Winchester, our cousin," Dean explained "She's come to live with us,"

"That is not her name," Cas replied, confused.

"Yeah, it's my personal witness protection. Please call me AJ," AJ insisted "Nice to meet you Castiel," Cas was taken aback; he'd grown used to our impoliteness.

"Okay then," Dean mutters "Let's see if we can find you a room," AJ and I follow Dean down the corridor that lead to our rooms.

I opened the door of Room 24. In it was a made bed.

"Sam, Dean found a room!" I yell to my cousins. I walk into the room and sit down on the bed. The mattress is comfortable. I scan the room that would soon be my bedroom. I could work with it. Sam and Dean put my suitcases by the door.

"I'll get you when we've made dinner. We can talk more then," Sam tells me before leaving. I go over to the red suitcase first. In it is all my clothing – shirts, shorts, jeans, underwear, singlets, socks, jackets, jumpers, dresses and PJs – and shoes – Two pairs of converses, one pair of black school shoes and black jandals. I place the shoes by the doorway and put my clothes into the cupboard provided. I open up the grey suitcase next. All my books, notebooks, art stuff, teddy bears, electronic devices such as my laptop and tablet and their chargers and bags are in it. I place all my books in a pile; I'd buy a bookshelf for them later. My bags are then tossed into the bottom of my cupboard. My laptop, tablet and chargers are placed next to my books expect for my MP3 charger which I plug into a socket, letting my MP3 to charge. I push my bed against the wall and set up my teddy bears in the corner. I lie down on the bed and think about what has happened in the last three days.


	4. Chapter 4

"AJ," Some tells me "Wake up," I open my eyes to see Sam standing over me.

"I feel asleep?" I asked "You should have woken me. It will take me forever to get over jetlag now,"

"It's seven in the morning," Sam said "We didn't want to wake you last night,"

"Thank you," I tell him "What's for breakfast?"

Dean placed a plate of pancakes in front of me. I picked one up and bit into it. Sam and Dean look at me weirdly again.

"Don't tell me Americans don't eat pancakes with their fingers," I tell them. They don't reply. I shake my head.

"So AJ, as you know we hunt monsters…" Dean started

"Oh I'm coming with you," I tell them "I'm not staying here or going to school,"

"You weren't going to go to school, you're dead remember?" Sam pointed out.

"True,"

"And you're not coming with us; it's too dangerous especially since you're…"

"A girl," I finish his sentence. Dean and Sam move uncomfortably.

"Dudes you're looking at a girl who shot her best friend," I tell them "If I can shot someone so close to my heart, I think I can handle a little danger,"

"Can you fight?"

"I had a little brother,"

"Can you shot a gun?"

"I just said I could a minute ago. But I'm not touching a gun ever again,"

"Are you scared easily?"

"Depends. If I'm expecting it no, if I'm not expecting it probably,"

"Can you run?"

"No. I hate running. It also doesn't help that I'm kinda am… was asthmatic,"

"Are you good at throwing objects?" Cas asks, appearing in the room.

"I'm good at the throwing not the aiming,"

"How are your acting skills?"

"I was a main role in my town's musical theatre show this year. I had to sing, act and dance,"

"What are your grades like?"

"Excellence with a few merits scattered in there and like two achieves,"

"What?"

"That's how we get graded in College. Excellence is the highest, then merit, then achieved and finally not achieved if you don't hand it in or don't met expectations of an achieved,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah," I bite into my pancake "Though I suppose you guys could teach me to get better at fighting and throwing stuff. You could teach to wield a sword or something,"

"Sam, Dean… AJ, I have found something that you might be interested in," Cas speaks up "There's been a series of attacks in a town over in Florida," Sam pulls out his laptop and opens up a web page.

"You guys can get Wi-Fi down here? This place just gets better and better doesn't it?" I ask surprised.

"We also have a dungeon," Dean told me.

"A dungeon? A medieval dungeon or a dungeon hidden behind a bookcase?" I ask.

"It's hidden behind a bookcase," Cas tells me "Sam and Dean have both been locked up there,"

"So you and I are the sole good guys in here?" Cas nods

"Cas is right, there has been a series of attacks, typical of a werewolf," Sam says

"But the full moon isn't for another week," I say. The guys look at me.

"What? I used to be obsessed with the full moon a few years ago. I still keep a record of when full moons are though. It's a habit I can't get rid of," I explain "Werewolves only transform during the full moon right,"

"You may be have use yet AJ," Dean complements me "We can make a hunter of you yet,"

"So let's hit the road already," I say "I can pack my stuff now," I shove the last of my pancakes down my throat.

"Well we'll have to get you suited up before we do anything," Sam says "Let's test your acting skills,"


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and I sat in our Fed suits waiting for AJ to come out of the changing rooms. We'd sent her in with a black vest, a blue tie, black dress pants, a white collared shirt and dress shoes. When she finally poked her head out from the dressing rooms her only words were;

"How the heck do you tie ties?" I burst out laughing.

"I'm serious Dean! I've never had to worry about tying ties before!" She exclaims. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Have you got everything else on?" He asks. She nods.

"Come out and show us," I tell her "I'll show you how to wear a tie," She comes out. Her white shirt is tucked into her pants, the vest buttoned up over top of the shirt. The collar of the shirt was untucked from the vest and was neatly placed on top. Her shoelaces were tucked in. If it wasn't for the fact she'd just argued about wearing a tie and the fact that I'd only just met her and that she was only 14, she could easily fool me into thinking she was a professional.

"What?" She asks.

"You look very professional," Sam says.

"I had to play a porter for like three minutes. We had a similar outfit," She replied, holding out the blue tie. I take and show her how to do it. She smiles.

"Thanks Dean,"

"I'm Agent Jackson, this is my partner Agent Grace and Junior Agent Chase," I say as Sam, AJ and I hold up our fake FBI badges.

"Junior Agent?" The sheriff asks

"I'm part of a select group of teenagers in a trial run of a program. That is all I am allowed to tell cilvians," AJ tells the sheriff "Now my SOs tell me that you found bodies in a similar style to this victim,"

"Yes we have, five in the last week," The Sheriff told us "All have bite and scratch marks,"

"We'll be needing to take a look at the bodies later, can you please point us to the newest first though?" AJ asks.

"Yeah, just behind the freezer," The sheriff replies.

"Thank you Sheriff," AJ smiles and walks away. Sam and I quickly catch up to her.

"That was amazing," Sam said. She lets her breath go.

"How did you think of that story?" I ask.

"I didn't," She replied "It's basically the plot for two series of books,"

"Who knew reading would come in handy?" I ask rhetorically.

"I did," Sam and AJ replied.

"How did I end up with bookworms for family?" I ask

"Be happy, you could have blood thirsty, psychopathic murderers for family," AJ says "Or bunnies,"

"Why bunnies?" I ask.

"Because bunnies have large families. Didn't you ever get taught about the Fibonacci sequence?" AJ replied. She stops and bends down to the group. She wipes her finger across the group. She brings it up to her nose. She groans.

"Smells like Rotorua. I hate the smell of Rotorua," She mutters.

"What's Rotorua?" I ask.

"It's not a what, it's where," AJ explained "Rotorua is a city in New Zealand. Famous for its hot pools and the smell; the smell of rotten eggs,"

"And what do we know that smells like rotten eggs?" Sam asked me.

"Sulphur,"

"And what does Sulphur mean?"

"A boring science lesson," AJ muttered

"Demons were here," I answer.


	6. Chapter 6

We were sitting in the terrible motel room that we had been given. Sam and AJ had their laptops out. There were two bottles of beer and one bottle of orange flavoured fizzy along with one salad box, a muffin wrapper and a burger wrapper.

"So it must be a demon replicating a werewolf's movements," Sam concluded.

"But demons are all kill at random, there is no set MO for them," I argue "It can't be a demon,"

"Well it could be a demon that's gone off track or it could be a chimera," AJ says, finishing off her chocolate muffin.

"A what now?" Sam and I ask

"A chimera; Mythological it's an animal that has the head of one animal, the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle and a tail that's actually a snake's head. Scientifically it's a thing that is born from two different DNA types. So if you breed an ape and a human it would be a chimera," She replies.

"You're saying that a demon reproduced with a werewolf?" I asked. I shiver at the thought.

"Not nessacery – they could have implanted werewolf DNA into a demon or vice versa," AJ says

"How did you find out about that?" Sam asked "I couldn't find anything,"

"I didn't search it. I was watching the latest episode of one of my favourite TV shows. They've got chimeras on it at the moment. That and I was reading a book a few weeks ago. Aliens and Humans breeding," She shivers.

"You were watching a TV show, not actually researching," Sam asked.

"I'm 14; I have better things to do than homework," AJ replies "Plus the shows about werewolves,"

"Fantasy type or the real type?" I ask.

"Fantasy duh," And we leave it at that.

AJ had decided to go to sleep. She had told us that it was the jet lag and the different time zone but I knew better; she need time to get over her dramatic experience. All we knew of her old life was that she had shot her best friend and that her step parents and half-brother were dead. That she had excellent grades and listened to music. But there was something that had me wondering. When we'd first met her she had said that she's seen some pretty weird things before coming to America. What kind of weird, I did not know but that added to the fact she mentioned seeing Cas's wings just made me think that AJ had more to do with the supernatural than we'd first thought. Dean was sleeping on the other bed, making me free to call Cas.

"Hello Sam," Cas's voice answers

"Hey Cas, it's me Sam. I was wondering if you knew anything about AJ," I tell him.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

"I have a feeling she's not telling us the whole story," I tell him "I know what she went through is very stressful and worthy of nightmares but there's something else that makes me wonder if her family's murder was planned,"

"What do you mean?" Cas asked again.

"Well when we first arrived at the bunker with her, she said she could see your wings, but your wings weren't on the physical plane," I tell him "Is she physic?"

"No, she is not. Nor is she a prophet," Cas replied "So how she could see my wings is very complicated. The only beings able to see my wings when they aren't on the physical plane are angels and half angels. AJ is not an angel. She cannot be a half angel as I killed the only one myself,"

"So what is she?"

"I have no idea Sam,"

"Okay Cas, see you later,"

"I'm that unusual aren't I?" AJ asks. I turn around to see AJ sitting on her bed.

"Yeah," I reply. There was no use deining it or sugar-coating it.

"So Cas has no idea what I could be," AJ stated "Got anything on the case?" I shake my head.

"What are you doing up?" I ask "Aren't you still getting over time zones?"

"Not really, I get over them really quickly. I went to Japan last year. No problems there. Also helps that I used to go to Australia twice a year to visit my half-brother's grandparents," AJ tells me "Plus I just woke up. It happens sometimes,"

"So what do you enjoy doing?" I ask my younger cousin.

"Reading. Mainly fantasy, adventure and mystery with a little romance in the mix. Defiantly no Twilight," She answers "I love listening to music. Not rock though, mainly pop and pop-rock. I also play the piano and the flute. I like to draw. Everyone keeps telling me that what I draw is amazing but it is defiantly no worthy of going into a gallery," There's a pause.

"Hey Sam let's make a deal. You ask a question, then I'll answer it and you tell me your answer to it," AJ speaks.

"Okay then," I smile "What's your favourite colour?"

"Light blue. Similar to sky blue but a lot brighter," I think about it.

"Brown. Like a moose. Favourite animal?"

"Lambs, Horses and Owls and Dolphins,"

"A moose. Favourite book?"

"Oooh. Either the entire Percy Jackson series, the entire Heroes of Olympus series or the entire Ranger's Apprentice series," She replies "How about you?"

"Maybe The Tempest or David Copperfield,"

"The Tempest is a play by Shakespeare, not a book dummy," AJ pointed out.

"So you know Shakespeare,"

"No. We were learning about it in English. We were specifically studying The Tempest," She tells me "I think I brought it with me. I really don't remember though,"

"So what books did you bring?" I ask.

"Well all my books by Rick Riordan – the UK covers mind you, Ranger's Apprentice, Brother band, The Maze Runner, Divergent, Hunger Games, The Last 13," AJ replied "A better question would have been what books didn't I bring," I laugh.

"Well I brought with me, my dad's hunting journal and a book on Greek Mythology," I tell her. I pull out Dad's Journal and hand it over to her.

"You should read this," I tell her "Got some basic information…"

"And it belonged to my Uncle," AJ finished. She smiles as she opens up the leather bound book.

Sam was now asleep on the bed. I had taken his laptop and continued the research of ways to kill a chimera. AJ was reading a leather bound book. It looked familiar. I checked Sam's bag. Missing was Dad's Journal.

"Oh I'm reading your dad's journal," AJ said, not looking up from her book "Sam gave it to me to read,"

"So what are you doing up so early. It's six o'clock. Aren't teenagers all in for sleeping in?"

"I'm not your average teenager Dean," She replies "I'm always up by six unless it's a Saturday or a Sunday or I'm up really late,"

"You were up well before me,"

"Couldn't sleep," She muttered, flipping a page. She was lying. About what I did not know; but she was lying all the same.

"This is really interesting. Do you guys have a journal about what you've done?" She asks.

"No but you can read our adventures that happened before the Apocalypse and the actual Apocalypse itself in a series by Callen Envid or something called Supernatural," I tell her "So unless Sam has a journal I don't think you'll find much on what happened after the Apocalypse,"

"Would Cas know anything?" She asks.

"He probably remembers everything to the tiniest detail,"

"How do you contact him?" AJ asks

"Oh he has a phone – ring him,"

"I don't have a phone,"

"Doesn't every teenager have a phone?"

"You're speaking to a rare speculum of teenager who does not have a phone,"

"We'll get a phone in the morning,"

"It is the morning,"

"After breakfast then,"

"No we're going see the other victims after breakfast,"

"After lunch?"

"Okay,"

"Okay," I yell. AJ looks up from the journal.

"You'll wake up Sam. He's sleeping," She glares at me. I roll my eyes. I didn't get teenagers.

 **Because no Supernatural Story is complete without any hotel scenes :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello Agents," The female doctor greeted us "Sheriff Jake said you'd be down here today. You'll find the bodies on the far side of the morgue,"

"Thanks Doctor… Hazel," Dean told the doctor, reading her nametag. Sam rolled his eyes. I follow suit. The three of us walk into the morgue and pull out the five bodies.

"How long does it take to do one body?" I ask

"Three hours at the latest," Sam replied.

"I think we'll need back up," I mutter.

"I'll call Cas," Dean says, bring out his phone.

"You do that," I say "So what am I looking for?"

"Anything unusual like sulphur," Sam explained "Bite marks can be another one,"

"Round or small?" I ask, starring at the neck of the body in front of me.

"The rounder the bite means it's a werewolf, smaller bites are normally vampires," Dean said as he got off the phone "Cas can be here within the hour,"

"Well this victim has both round marks and small marks," I tell them. I go over to the evidence packages and find the one colorating to the victim I studied. I rummaged through the packet until I grab his wallet out. I open it to find $70 in cash, his driver's licence and what used to be a visa credit card. The visa credit card was cut to a shape of a stereotypical UFO. I set them by the body. I find the next body's belongings and find the same thing. I continue going through the belongings and discover similar things. I look at their birth dates and discover something even more interesting.

"Hand me your phone," I tell Sam. He hands it to me. I turn it on only to find that its passcode protected.

"You could've unlocked you know," I say.

"His passcode is 0124," Dean told me "My birthday,"

"Oh," I say, typing in the numbers. I bring up the browser and search up the Fibonacci sequence. The birthdays are all in line with the sequence.

"This chimera is a conspiracy freak," I say.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Firstly each body is a male. Secondly – each body was carrying $70 in cash. Thirdly – Each body had a visa credit card cut into the shape of a stereotypical UFO," I tell them "And you know what their birthdays had in common?" My cousins shook their heads.

"They were in order of the Fibonacci sequence," I say "This chimera is a serious conspiracy freak,"

"Agreed," Sam and Dean said

"You think you could find out who's next?" Sam asked

"I can limit it to a few people, just depending on how many people have the same birthdays," I tell them "I can also print off a map with place of residence and where the bodies were found to see if there's any more connections. If you guys can talk to families that would be really helpful as well," Dean and Sam looked at me, surprised.

"I've seen a lot of cop shows," I explained "They always talk to neighbours and kin and witnesses,"

"So what are you going to do?" Dean asks.

"Well after you get me a phone, you can drop me off at the hotel and I will do the mapping and other things. Plus someone has to meet Cas there," Dean looked at me confused.

"How did you know I told him to meet me there?"

"Lucky guess," I reply even though I wasn't too sure how I knew it myself.


	8. Chapter 8

"That's the second time AJ has said something like that," Sam muttered as we got back into the Impala after dropping AJ off at our hotel room.

"It is?" I ask.

"Remember when she said she could see Cas's wings?" I nod "Well I asked Cas about it and he said that only angels and half angels could see another angel's wings when they are not on the physical plane,"

"She's not an angel or a half angel is she?" I ask. Sam shakes his head.

"And she's not a prophet or psychic," And again Sam shakes his head.

"Then what is she?"

"I don't know. Cas does not know and I doubt she even knows herself," He replies.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Didn't really tie into the sections before and after.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Cas," I mumble as I hear the door to the room open. I pin up a photo of another of the victims.

"Hello Naomi,"

"AJ," I correct him. I step back. I look at the wall.

"I'm becoming Stiles," I mutter.

"What is a Stiles?" Cas asks

"Stiles is a character from a tv show that I watch," I tell him "Come help me with this," I hand the angel a ball of red wool. I point to each person.

"Their birthdays collate to the Fibonacci sequence," I tell him "Found on their person was $70 dollars and a Visa credit card cut into a shape of a UFO,"

"Okay," Cas says

"What I'm trying to find is if there is any connection between where they were found and were they were taken from," I explain "Hand me the wool," Cas passes it to me "Give me a pin from that purple container," He does as instructed.

"You have everything nicely set out,"

"Thanks, just the brought the stationary too," I mutter, pinning the end of the wool to the map that was hanging on the wall "Hold this," Cas grabs the ball of wool and keeps it steady. I walk over to the container filled with pins, grab a couple and the pair of scissors. I place the pin into the wool and cut it. Cas and I follow this procedure until there is no more locations to place up. I flop onto one of the beds once I'd put away the scissors. Cas tilts his head.

"Humans fall backwards onto their beds when they are tired or are bored," I explain to the confused angel "You just stare up at the ceiling and think about things or about nothing. Try it," Cas stands in front of one of the beds and falls backwards. The bed crecks with his weight.

"Now what?" He asks

"You think," I tell him "Think about your favourite memories,"

"I remember getting my first flight feather,"

"I remember my first day of school,"

"Taking my first flight,"

"Winning the Bay of Plenty Lit Quiz,"

"Meeting Dean. And Sam,"

"Winning the trophy for Champion Call, Follow, Run at the school AG day,"

"Stopping the Apocalypse,"

"Breaking my arm,"

"Breaking your arm is a good memory,"

"Yeah, it is," I smile "All my good friends got their names written on it,"

"Oh,"

"Hey Cas,"

"Yes… AJ,"

"If you were a conspiracy freak what would you do?"

"I do not know what a conspiracy freak is,"

"I know what I would do. I'd set up a website, maybe a Tumblr page. Then if it was popular enough I'd set up a shop where people can buy things. Maybe I'll make a YouTube channel for it," I say, sitting up. I grab my laptop from the table. I open up Google and search up conspiracy sites in Florida.

"Eureka!" I yell as Sam and Dean walk through the door.

"What have you done to Cas?" Dean asked

"Nothing," I tell them "Just showing him the importance of starring up at the ceiling," Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have yelled Eureka if it wasn't for Cas and staring at the ceiling," I explain further "I have some guy for you guys to talk to tomorrow. I was thinking of getting take away and falling asleep obviously not on the couch or the floor,"


	10. Chapter 10

"So Mr Peterson…" I say, looking at my hand "Where you between the times of 3:30 and 5 o'clock yesterday afternoon?"

"Well my shop closes at four if you didn't read the sign so I was here, working," Mr Peterson replied "I stayed behind to count the money and went home at 4:30. I arrived back at my place at 5 o'clock,"

"Can I have a look at the tapes? I know you must have some form of surveillance because the golden rule of a conspritist like us is always, always keep an eye on your things," AJ asked.

"Sure Junior Agent," Mr Peterson agrees "I'll go grab them," Once he leaves, Sam and I turn to face AJ.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked.

"Cop shows, the news and the fact that I like conspiracies too," I say "Plus he's defiantly not telling us the truth," I raise an eyebrow "He has a tell! Just like when I'm bored or tried I play with my rings," AJ holds up her right hand, showing a silver ring with an emerald set in it and a copper ring with what was possibly an amethyst.

"Really?" Sam asked "I never noticed,"

"Of course you didn't you're an adult," AJ replies, laughing "And I just haven't had time to be tired or bored," It was our turn to laugh. Mr Peterson came back holding a disc.

"I've burned all the footage from the times specified as well as times around the other murders," He explains, handing it over to AJ. She mocks a two-fingered salute. Mr Peterson smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

"Pop the popcorn boys, we're having a family movie night," AJ announced after she hocked up her laptop to the TV "We can have marshmallows and Chubba Chubs and…"

"Pie!" Dean yelled.

"What are Chubba Chubs?" I asked, confused. AJ turned and looked at me.

"Americans!" She yells "They don't know anything do they? Chubba Chubs are these delicious lollipops with extremely hard wrappers to get off," She rummages around her backpack "I did pack some," She holds up three pink and red covered lollipops "The best flavour – Strawberries and cream," She gives me and Dean one each before tearing the wrapping away and putting one in her own mouth. Dean and I struggle for a while to get the wrapper off but we do end up pulling it away clean. The sweetness of the lollipop explodes in my mouth. I quickly put it in the bin.

"Really Sammy? Really?" Dean asked.

"You know I don't like sugary foods," Both Dean and AJ rolled their eyes.

"At least he tried it. You wouldn't see my little brother doing that," AJ said "But you can go get us pie and cake and marshmallows and popcorn,"

"That's a good idea AJ," Dean agreed, chucking me the keys to the Impala "Be careful with baby," It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"It's just a car," I tell him. AJ nods.

"And fictional characters aren't real," Dean replied. I gasped.

"Oh you did not just call fictional characters fake. I have learnt a whole lot more about life from fictional characters than I have flesh people!" AJ yelled "And they are a hell of a lot nicer than you are,"

"Touchy, touchy much," Dean mumbled. I was shocked at AJ's outburst. I made a mental note to never make fun of fictional characters because I had a distinct feeling she'd kill me if I did.

AJ sat on the ground, a light blue sleeping bag draped over her legs. A big bowl of popcorn sat in her lap. She pushed play on her laptop. We sat there in silence. The only thing we could hear was the munching of popcorn, lollipops and marshmallows and the passing of cars. AJ groaned.

"This is boring," She muttered, pausing the security tape. She opened up a playlist of songs. Suddenly pop music started playing. AJ pushed play again and we continued watching. The pop music made the tape more interesting.

"Why pop?" Dean mumbled.

"Owner picks the music, others shut their cakehole," AJ replied "If you don't like it too dam bad – I like it and that's all that matters," She turned back to the footage. She leaned closer and squinted.

"It's him. He's the chimera," She says. She points to his hands.

"Claws are there," Mr Peterson turned towards the camera "Black eyes," Mr Peterson yawned "And teeth,"

"And he doesn't even know it," Dean finished "So how do we kill him?"

 **11 chapters already and there's very little of this story left to write. I surprise myself. Once I finish this story I'll upload a one shot (maybe two once I'm down editing) which is a sequel and another sequel set years later. Though I suppose I'll have to do something about the events that Happened before that.**


	12. Chapter 12

Cas walked into the motel room to find the three Winchesters slumped over books and laptops. The clock on the wall read 7:00am. Cas sighed. He wouldn't be able to wake Sam and Dean up with pure force and he didn't know AJ well enough to know what to would wake her. He walked over to the pot and turned it on. If it was one thing he'd learnt as a human, it was that caffeine was a very important part of many human's morning – especially those belonging to Sam and Dean. Cas scanned the bench and found an unopened packet of marshmallows. He also found the jar in which the Winchester's coffee was kept and a container of unopened of hot chocolate mix. _It must be for AJ_ Cas thought _Sam and Dean don't do Hot Chocolates._ Cas took three mugs from the rack and placed two spoonful's of hot chocolate mix into a light blue cup, and two spoonful's of coffee into the red and green mugs. The jug finished boiling and Cas poured hot water into the three mugs, stirring each until all the hot chocolate and coffee was gone. He then added sugar to each cup and plopped three marshmallows into the mug that would be AJ's when she woke up. AJ was the first to open her eyes.

"Hey Cas," She mumbled, stretching her arms "What are you doing?"

"Making hot drinks for you and Sam and Dean," Cas explained to the youngest Winchester "Do not worry, yours is hot chocolate, not coffee," The angel handed AJ the light blue mug. She took it and took a mouthful of the chocolate coloured liquid. Her eyes widened. She took the mug away from her mouth.

"This is amazing Cas. How did you know how I liked it like this? And you put extra marshmallows in it," She tells Cas. Cas smiles a little.

"I didn't know you like it like this. I just made it as sweet as possible. Now how are we to stir Sam and Dean?" AJ grinned like a manic.

"Oh I know just the thing," She walks over to a power point where a black and blue MP3 sat, charging. She put the headphones in and started pushing the buttons. When she was finally happy, she removed the headphones from her ears and put them into Dean's. Dean woke with a start and Cas was there to greet him with a mug of coffee. Dean gently woke Sam who gladly took the offer of coffee from Castiel. The three Winchesters and Cas then sat down around the small table provided.

"Hey Cas?" The angel looked up at AJ.

"Do you know anything about killing a chimera?" She asked. Cas shook his head.

"I don't think one has ever been recorded, I think you might actually have to 'wing' it," Sam and Dean busted out laughing. AJ's smile widened.

"What is so funny?" Castiel asked

"You made a pun Cas," AJ explained. Cas tilted his head.

"You're an angel. Angels have wings. You just told us to 'wing' it. We are humans. We don't have wings," AJ said, laughing "When we humans need to wing something, we literally just make it up as we go," Cas nods, slightly understanding the expiation.

"So how do we go about it?" Sam asks.

"Luckily for you, I checked out where Mr Peterson lives and which way he takes to go home," AJ tells her cousins and the angel "He's very paranoid that he'll be killed so his site has a tracker of him. He takes an alley way, why I have no idea – most deaths are found in alley ways, and ends up home at about 5:20,"

"So we have…" Sam checked the clock "10 hours to come up with a plan to kill him,"

"More like five Sam," Cas corrected him "I'll need five hours to teach AJ to wield a dagger,"

"Who says I'll need five?" AJ asks, draining the last of her hot chocolate "I pick things up very quickly,"


	13. Chapter 13

"I defiantly need five hours," I mumble as I fall backwards onto the bed "And those were just the basic moves,"

"It took you five hours to teach her the basics?" Dean asked Cas.

"Her posture was all wrong, she took shortcuts," He started listing all the faults he had found.

"I will take posture more seriously from now on," I say "And I thought my flute teacher was harsh,"

"You play flute?" Sam asked "I picked you for someone who would play the guitar or maybe drums,"

"Of course I play flute, I also play piano and I'd love to learn how to play the guitar and drums. I could be a one man band if I could sing," I reply "Who do you think I am?"

"A 14 year old girl with minimum defence training," Dean replied "You care barely look after yourself,"

"I can so Dean," I reply "If I'm caught by someone I can kick them where it hurts, bite them; head butt them, punch them and claw them. Everyone knows that. And I suppose you can count my scream as dangerous,"

"Enough arguing – let's get on with the plan," Sam interrupted. He layed out a map of the town on the table.

"We'll intercept him here," Sam points to a point on the map "Dean and I will have guns loaded with salt rock or silver bullets. Cas will have his angel blade and AJ can have a sliver blade as well as an iron one," I nod "You do realise that you will have to get close to the person for the plan to actually work right?"

"Of course I do. I'll be fine," That was a total lie; I was scared out of my wits. But I wasn't going to let my cousins know that.

"So basically me and Cas will attack first and if we fail you guys put bullets in him," I say, thinking through our options easily.

"Actually we thought we'd try the bullets first, Cas may be needed in the healing sector and…"

"And you want me to stay out of trouble," I finish. I sigh.

"You really don't get it do you?" I ask "I knew my life was going to be tough from day one. My mother was murdered when I was three. My father is practically non-existent. I saw a bullet go through the heart of my best friend and she didn't die until black smoke came out of her mouth and it's my entire fault that she's dead,"

"Wait did you say black smoke?" Sam asked. I nod, slowly.

"That was a demon, possessing your friend," Dean told me "And you shot it right in the heart,"

"Either that was really stupid or really smart," Sam added "No wonder you won't touch any guns,"

"Let's go for the really smart option," I say "Even though it probably was the most stupid idea ever," Sam and Dean agree with a nod.

"So you are being targeted maybe?" Cas asked

"I don't know I only just got introduced to your wacky world three days ago," I reply "So who's up for some but kicking?"


	14. Chapter 14

AJ, Cas, Sam and I sat in the alley way, waiting. AJ had her phone on, checking the tracker on Mr Peterson's site.

"He's rounding the corner…Now!" She yells as Sam and I start firing bullets. Nothing happens expect for Mr Peterson's eyes turning black, his fingernails becoming claws and fangs coming out of his mouth. He hisses in protest.

"So you figured out my secret. What gave it away?"

"UFOs, $70 cash and the Fibonacci sequence birthdays. I had a little help from the ceiling though," AJ replied. She swung a silver blade at Mr Peterson. He caught her arm. AJ retorted by punching him the face. Mr Peterson screamed in pain. AJ punched him again and this time he dissolved into black dust and clothing.

"What did you do?" Sam asked, curiously.

"I punched him with my right hand," She replied, holding up her right hand. On it sat two rings; A copper one and a silver one.

"The copper one would have landed first," She told us.

"I'm going to write that down," I mutter "Who knows when it may come in handy again,"

As Dean drives the Impala down the highway, I stare out the window. It had been pure luck that I'd killed that chimera. I'd never admit it but I didn't remember switching my blade from my right hand to my left. I may be able to use my left hand a little after breaking my right elbow a few weeks before Christmas, but I wasn't that good. I would always be right handed. I also didn't remember putting my rings back onto my fingers. I had taken them off and put them into my pocket before Mr Peterson had left his shop. I didn't want to lose them in the battle. It worried me. Did it have something to do with Alyssa? And my mother? Or the strange nightmare I've had since I was three?

 **That's my first fan fiction fully completed. I am proud of myself. Be on the look out for 'Things I see in the dark' or 'Things I see in at night' which will elaborate more on why AJ is always up early.**


End file.
